The major goal of this core facility is to expand our capabilities in analytical microscopy to all relevant studies in arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases. The specific objectives of the Analytical microscopy Core are; 1. To efficiently provide morphological techniques and analysis for the study of soft and hard tissues, at the light and electron microscopic levels, for research programs involving investigators within the Hospital for Special Surgery - Cornell medical Center. 2. To provide information to all investigators regarding the use of new techniques in histology, histochemistry, immunocytochemistry and morphometry. 3. To develop our capacity for systematic and quantitative evaluation of fixed an living cells analyzed by microscopic techniques. 4. To develop new applications of microscopic techniques to fit the research programs of investigators within the arthritis an musculoskeletal diseases research base. With this cooperative effort, the investigators can design their experiments to take advantage of specific analytical microscopic techniques essential to progress in their studies.